1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an electromagnetic micro actuator used in a data storage system employing a scanning probe microscopy (SPM) technology, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a micro actuator that can increase the storage capacity of a data storage system by improving an area efficiency of a media stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a typical data storage system employing SPM technology includes a data storage medium mounted on a media stage, a driving unit for driving the data storage medium in X and Y-axes, one or more probes each having a tip for reading and writing data from and to the data storage medium, and a signal process unit for processing data signals.
In order to drive the data storage medium in the X and Y-axes, an electrostatic micro actuator or an electromagnetic micro actuator are generally used. The former uses an electrostatic force generated between a driving electrode and a stationary electrode. The latter uses the Lorenz force generated by an interaction between coils mounted on the media stage and permanent magnets mounted above and below the coil.
In the electrostatic micro actuator, since the media stage and the driving unit are located on an identical plane, the usable area of the stage relative to the overall size of the micro actuator is low. This reduces the data storage capacity.
In the electromagnetic micro actuator, the coils are formed on the media stage, and thus the data storage medium can be located only in the area where the coils are not formed, which reduces the usable area relative to the overall size of the media stage. Furthermore, since the electromagnetic micro actuator has a relatively wide displacement range, a large current is required. This can cause power loss.